


you are the reason the sun smiles

by snailaunt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Texting, this is just a little bit of silly fun :0)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailaunt/pseuds/snailaunt
Summary: Orchard Road has some peculiar residents.





	you are the reason the sun smiles

**Author's Note:**

> these are my chaotic children :). y’know typing how those silly teens type.
> 
> sam: goblin, pussy destroyer and mango  
> tim: gremlin and pear  
> correlia: popeye and blueberry  
> hugo: anonymous cowboy and orange  
> ana: strawberry  
> alejandra: grape

goblin to gremlin (04:08)

_goblin:_

h

help 

tim 

timothy

timothy lee

light of my life

timothy farrell lee

apple of my eye

my most favourite brother

help me please

 

 _gremlin_ :

sammy it’s 4am what the fuck

 

 _goblin_ :

mind ur language child of the lord

also.

mayhaps i am stuck

in the ceiling?

im not sure...

 

 _gremlin_ :

whagdjt tse fucjljk

h

how

 

 _goblin_ :

language

and id rather not say

 

 _gremlin_ :

hrhrhdhfb

im 16 and it’s a school night what do u want me to do

moms gonna kill me if i leave my room

 

 _goblin_ :

but u’d do anything 4 me

right tim?

timothy?

 

 _gremlin_ :

hhhhrnnnndbdn

 

 _goblin_ :

angel?

 

 _gremlin_ :

u

ur breakjng up

 

 _goblin_ :

baby boy?

 

 _gremlin_ :

ok what thebfucj

too far im coming to get u

 

 _goblin_ :

language child 

hurry up i hav to pee

 

 _gremlin_ :

i h8 u

 

 _goblin_ :

lobe u 2

 

 _gremlin_ :

die

 

 _goblin_ :

;) currently immortal

 

 _gremlin_ :

eat my entire ass im gojgnto fail advanced chem

 

 _goblin_ :

im goifnto excuse ur language coz it’s 4am but >:(

also it’s very hot up here hallppp

 

 _gremlin_ :

where even r u

 

 _goblin_ :

celig

celign

celinf

 

 _gremlin_ :

take ur time

 

 _goblin_ :

atic

 

 _gremlin_ :

the attic that they sealed off because of all the dangerous shit?

that attic?

samantha.

 

 _goblin_ :

boilwing mistew owbama

huwwy

pwease

 

 _gremlin_ :

perish

 

 

 

pussy destroyer to absolute chads (07:03)

 

 _pussy_ _destroyer_ :

HEWWO

 

 _popeye_ :

i will slice u down where u stand

 

 _pussy_ _destroyer_ :

aw thanks babe :’)

anyways i have extra practice after work so ill have 2 miss lunch :(

 

 _popeye_ : 

u will still be paying

 

 _pussy_ _destroyer_ :

aw u really love me :’))

 

 _popeye_ :

yes.

but also, you are rich ‘as hell’ while hugo and i are ‘broke as shit’ so lunch WILL be at your expense, with or without your presence

 

_anonymous cowboy:_

wow ok insult my empty wallet like that

 

 _popeye_ :

i quoted you directly, hugo.

”wow we are broke as shit!”

     - hugo clemente amado (everyday at the store)

 

_anonymous cowboy:_

shot thru the heart and ur 2 blame

 

 _pussy_ _destroyer_ :

YOU GIVE LOOoooOOOVE, A BAD NAME!

 

_anonymous cowboy:_

not what i was goin for but yeah

 

 _pussy_ _destroyer_ : 

this job.  killing me

_anonymous cowboy:_

then perish

 

 _pussy_ _destroyer_ :

ha that’s what tim said when i almost died from heatstroke in the attic at 4am today

 

_anonymous cowboy:_

ok

w

wait

WHAT

SAM THE FUCK??????

 

 _pussy_ _destroyer_ :

oh haha.... *disintegrates*

 

 _popeye_ :

thanos pussy

 

_anonymous cowboy:_

HHUH???);$-$?&

AMI GOIDB INSAHNE

 

 _popeye_ :

it seemed appropriate.

 

_anonymous cowboy:_

GOOJBYDE

also sam drink water or im coming to ur house what the fuck please gain some regard for ur own personal safety

 

 _pussy_ _destroyer_ :

look that green stuff they locked in the attic has been looking tasty since the day i was 4 yrs old and ive been wanting to have it in my stomach since then. it is gooey and tastes like dust. i had to have it, it was taunting me. so i climbed the stairs and busted open the roof at 4am and ate that shit then i got stuck and tim had to get me out it was really hot but i finally ate that tasty ass green stuff and iwthimk imd ying now but it was worth it

 

_anonymous cowboy:_

GO TO A HOSPITAL BITCB

 

 _pussy_ _destroyer_ :

hnsh

 

_anonymous cowboy:_

OH MY FUCKISHHFN GOFD

 

 

 

 

pear to orchard rd hoes (07:39)

 

 _pear_ :

so

sams in the emergency room :)

 

 _orange_ :

HRHRHHFHR I FUCKIGN TOLD HEHR

 

 _pear_ :

thanku 4 that input hugo

 

 _orange_ :

no problem timothy

 

 _strawberry_ :

IS SAMANTHA LE OK?

 

 _pear_ :

shes got like. lead poisoning or sumn

she ate some weird shit

 

 _blueberry_ :

i believe it was green.

 

 _strawberry_ :

WILL SHE LIVE? 

I CAN SEND CUBEBOX TO HER. 

CUBEBOX IS A MILLION TIMES MORE EFFECTIVE THAN YOUR PRIMITIVE TECHNOLOGY!

 

 _pear_ :

ana r u stuck on capslock again??

 

 _strawberry_ :

PERHAPS....

BUT IT IS NOT ME WE SHOULD TURN OUR CONCERNS TO, SAMANTHA LE IS STILL UNWELL!

 

 _pear_ :

i don’t want to expaln cubebox pls no

 

 _strawberry_ :

GIVE ME UPDATES ON HER STATUS AND I MAY BE WILLING TO WITHHOLD MY SERVICES, TIMOTHY LEE

 

 _grape_ :

wuh oh what’s going on my funky dudes

Oh

thats not so funky

 

 _strawberry_ :

THIS IS A TIME OF PERIL, ALEJANDRA CLEMENTE AMADO.

 

 _grape_ :

is ur keyboard stuck on capslock again ana

 

 _strawberry_ :

MAYBE SO

 

 _grape_ :

press the little up arrow button

 

 _strawberry_ :

Thankyou.

 

 _orange_ :

ANYWAYS TIM IS SAM OK

 

 _pear_ :

yeah probably idk

 

 _orange_ :

WHADT

THAT WAS TRHEE DIFFENR ANSWRES 

 

 _pear_ :

anton says yeah

mom just made an ‘i have an idiot for a daughter face’

imogen shrugged and said it’s not the first time sams eaten weird green stuff

and dad pat me on the shoulder and said ‘it’ll be fine, son’

so the jurys still out

 

 _orange_ :

top 10 things u should not say to a nervous person

 

 _pear_ :

also saras crying if that’s any help

oH THE NURSE CAME IUT

 

 _blueberry_ :

well? what did she say?

 

 _pear_ :

sams ok just stupid

well not that exact phrasing but yeah

 

 _grape_ :

yeah that sounds right

 

 _orange_ :

OHJ TAHNK FUXK

 

 _strawberry_ :

Thank Vokar she is ok!

 

 _blueberry_ :

reassuring.

 

 

mango to orchard rd hoes (09:12)

 

 _mango_ :

I LIVED BITCH!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> formatting was so hard so appreciate this


End file.
